


House of Cards

by crimsoxcore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Gambling, Games, Gen, Headcanon, Identity Issues, Introspection, Lies, Mastermind! Celestia Ludenburg, Monologue, POV First Person, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: They’ll believe anything I tell them. I can weave out a lie out of literally anything.Even my own identity. (A mastermind! Celestia Ludenburg AU)





	House of Cards

A/N - this will be written as a monologue from Celeste’s POV. It also contains some personal headcanons about Celeste being a full fledged cat mom deep down. Another kind of strange headcanon is that Celestia was the youngest of many successful siblings, and wasn’t really noticed by her parents, therefore lying around it and creating an identity as someone who she was proud to be. Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy!

 

If there’s one thing gambling had taught me, it’s that without risks, life is boring, bland and meaningless. If you put nothing on the line, if you have nothing to lose… then why are you even playing the game? It’s foolish for someone to hide in the shadows and settle for less. I’ve played with people like that before, and believe me - they’re no fun at all! Seriously, there’s this one guy I met at a casino once, and he was just playing a typical game of jackpot. Well, you’d never believe what he did. Most people put about twenty/thirty five bucks on the line, right? Well this sucker only put about five. FIVE. Just to impress his stupid buddies, or whatever. If you’re going to pull stunts like that, why are you even there?

Risks, however, are more fun. This may seem a little extreme but… all or nothing, life or death situations… stuff like that really gets me excited. When I have opportunities of that sort, I’ll gladly try my luck. Lying is a favorite tactic of mine as well. A lot of people you’ll run into at casinos are hungover and out of their usual state. They’re the easiest, but your average citizen is fairly naive as well. Most people I come across in the streets, even. They’ll fall for anything. When you’re as smart and experienced as I am, it becomes second nature. In other words, they’re dumb and easy to manipulate. They’ll believe anything I tell them. I can weave out a lie out of literally _anything._

_Even my own identity._

If anyone really knows me, it’d be my cat, Grand Bois Cheri Ludenburg. All through my childhood, I felt trapped in the life of a loser. Someone who just wasn’t _me._ So at an early age, I realized that all I need to do is lie my way around it. The truth is so boring, so dull. I don’t want to be Taeko Yasuhiro. I don’t like Taeko Yasuhiro. Being Taeko Yasuhiro has never made me feel happy. My family wouldn’t accept these thoughts, and the few times when they did talk to me, they’d compare me to my many older siblings. I hated this. This wasn’t the family that my preferred persona, Celestia Ludenburg, had grown up with.

So, my father was a figure of French royalty and my mother was a German musician. At least, that’s what I tell people. That’s who I want to be. I am Celestia Ludenburg, a gambler and a master with lies. Overtime, I’ve finally began to fit into the mold of the person I want to be. Though no one could ever truly understand it all, my cat does. Grand Bois Cheri Ludenburg understands me more than people ever will. That’s perfectly fine with me. People aren’t worth getting attached to.

Think of it as playing a game on a game board. Each person is a player, in it to win. They may play an ally, or act like they care, but they’re in it to win. Not that that’s wrong, because I serve the same purpose - to win the game of life. Though, I suppose I am a tad more self aware than others…

The only problem is, things got boring after a while. Even playing in casinos, one of my most favorite pastimes began to feel bland. I needed a new challenge. I needed to take a huge risk, something different than anything I’ve ever done before. Never would I have guessed that that would be what it is now. Serving as the mastermind of my own game board. My very own killing game.

Boy, has it been worth it so far. Nothing has ever entertained me so much. Watching these children play heroes, demanding that they’d never kill anyone… only to be wailing like a child when they get caught red handed only days later. It’s not hard to get them to kill, either. Just pump them up with some motivation, and they become something that you can’t call human. Seeing the terror in their eyes are they’re forced to accept the new reality ahead of them, that it’s far from fiction. It makes this all worth it.

I’m putting a lot on the time, too. If they manage to figure out I’m behind all of this, I can only imagine what will happen. To be fair, that one detective girl, (Kirigiri was her name, I believe) came awfully close. But what good is a queen of liars that can’t cover up her lies? While I am confident, these students are special. They’re all ultimates in something, and I can’t underestimate them the way I do people at bars and casinos. The risk is definitely present, and the house of cards can crumble any minute. That only makes it all the more exciting, though.

Then, there may be the argument of a human’s life... that it’s sick to play with them like this, and all that. While I suppose I can see where that’s coming from, here’s the thing. I’ve broke people. I’ve stripped people of all they owned. People have spent time with me in a casino, and they have left with nothing. I don’t feel bad, either. If they can’t play and accomidate to their surroundings, that’s their own fault, not mine. Yes, I’ve brought you all here. This killing game is all my fault, I’m the evil force behind it. That’s pretty exciting. I haven’t felt this engaged in a long time.


End file.
